I love you, I'm obsessed with you
by Ewonsama
Summary: Fiery red spiky hair. Bright emerald green cat like eyes. Flawless tan-pale skin. Tall, lanky yet lean built. Athletic, smart, friendly, and most of all handsome. These were just some of the thing Roxas Roxanne Rocks loved about Axel Mancini (lemon)


**I'****m tired. I think im done with one shots for a while. Please know if any of my mates and mayhem readers are reading this, that the next chapter has been done since last month. I'm so very sorry it's not up :( please for give me.**

**Also there is a colab story on Leven the Valkyrie's profile called breaking the wall. Check it out and let us know what you think. **

**For Leven the Valkyrie. I hope your happy, my thumbs are killing me XD**

* * *

Fiery red spiky hair. Bright emerald green cat like eyes. Flawless tan-pale skin. Tall, lanky yet lean built. Athletic, smart, friendly, and most of all handsome. These were just some of the thing Roxas Roxanne Rocks loved about Axel Mancini.

The eighteen year old blond has admired the twenty-one year from a far for two years. He first saw the redhead when he was working at his part time job in a family restaurant called Star Pendant.

It just so happened that the blue eyed teen had to fill in for one of his coworkers on his day off. He didn't mind the extra cash but he really didn't want to work on his birthday. Star Pendant had a thing about its employees birthdays. He or she had to wear a crown on their head that said birthday boy or girl.

It was embarrassing to say the least. Roxas was sure his face was sore from all the smiles the costumers practically forced him to wear whenever they said the HB words. It made him blush like mad because outside of the work atmosphere, Roxas was a very shy and quiet guy. So to have strangers wishing him a happy birthday, made him completely flustered.

The only thing he liked were the generous tips. He didn't know if it was a small gift or if it was for his work ethic. All he knew was that those tips were going toward that motorcycle he had been eyeing.

Roxas was in his finally hour of work and he was exhausted. He hated it when there was a troublesome child causing chaos. It bothered the other guests and Roxas had to deal with the parents yelling him because he couldn't give their child a different set of colored crayons. They didn't have anything other than red, blue, and green. It was bad enough that the child kept making a racket and mess while the parents just ignored him. The blond didn't even get a tip from the assholes.

Now with only fifty minutes left, Roxas was trying his best to not snap or lose his false smile when he saw he two people sitting in his section.

Picking up his note pad, Roxas strolled over to the table where a much shorter haired blond with a goatee sat with a spiky haired redhead.

At first Roxas didn't pay all that much attention to them. That was until the redhead looked up at him with gorgeous green eyes and granted him a smile that made his heart pound wildly. He was sure his cheeks were stained a bright red.

Then the guy spoke with the sexist voice the blond had ever heard. "Happy birthday...Roxas." he said reading his name was all it took for Roxas to become obsessed.

* * *

_'Okay Roxas, today's the day you're going to go up to him and confess your undying love...okay that was way too gay, even for me.'_ The blond thought from his spot behind a wall as he watched Axel leave his apartment and saunter over to his bike. A bike that Roxas was dying to ride on.

For the past two years, Roxas had stalked the man and got to learn so many thing about him that made him want to be with him even more. The only problem was that Roxas was to shy to say hello. The only times he could actually stand face to face with the redhead was at work. The man would go there on Friday and sometimes Monday nights. Nights that Roxas took on extra hours just so he could pay for school and bills.

The blond sighed. Axel was on his motorcycle and it didn't take long for the redhead to vanish in the distance. Feeling dejected, Roxas walked to the near by bus stop and waited. He never got the chance to get that motorcycle he wanted. His parents kicked him out of the house when he told them he was gay. He even asked them why they hated him so much after they called him names. They wanted a girl anyway,and a girl usually has an attraction of guys. Roxas just had a mountain instead of volcano.

About an hour later the teen got on the bus and road it all the way to work. He practically jumped out the doors the moment it came to his stop.

He ran around the block and into the diner, nearly bumping into a costumer. He would have stopped to say sorry but he was already late. Roxas ran into the back room and clocked in.

"You're late you know." Roxas turned around trying to catch his breath. He gulped as his manger stood behind him with her arms lazily crossed.

"A-Aqua, I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again." Roxas trembled underneath her gaze. He had never been late to work before. It scared him to think he would be fired.

Aqua giggled and reached out to ruffle blond spikes. "Relax. I'm sure you had your reasons. Besides, it's your first time so I won't dock your pay. Think of it as a warning to my most reliable employee."

Roxas blushed from his boss's kindness. "Thank you so much Aqua."

"Go get going." She giggled and watched him run to the locker room.

Once he was ready, Roxas did his rounds, taking orders and serving food. Since it was a Saturday, the blond got to work full time without worrying about any school work. Unlike most teenagers his age, he didn't feel he was wasting his youth.

"Roxas, you have a regular at table three."

"Hm? Okay, thanks Xion."

"Just hurry it up." She giggled. "Last two of the day."

"Yeah." He smiled before carrying a tray of food to table five. "Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked and then walked over to table three when they said they were fine.

Roxas pulled out his note pad and froze mid step. His voice was caught in his throat. His body shook and his palms started to sweat. His cheeks became flushed and his heart raced. It was just like the first time he had seen Axel sitting in his section. He didn't understand why seeing him there was any different from seen him on Monday or Friday. Maybe it was because it was Saturday. Maybe it was because Roxas was going to confess his feelings for him. He just didn't know.

"Is something wrong?" Axel asked raising his eye from his menu to look at the blond.

"S-sorry. Um how are you today?" Roxas asked forcing himself to get back into work mode.

Axel chuckled and put his menu down. "Honestly, I'm pissed off." Roxas gulped praying Axel didn't figure out that he had been stalking him. "So instead of going to get drunk, I ended up coming here. The food is great and the service is even better."

"Ah uh, wh-what would you like to drink?" Roxas wanted to smack himself for stuttering. "The usual?"

"Nah, I think I'll have a beer." The redhead said closing his menu and handing it over. "And for food I'll have the double bacon cheese burger, steak fries, and a bake potato."

"Okay, I'll be back with your beer. Can I see some ID?" He asked as an after thought.

"You know, I think I've come here enough times for you to know how old I am." He chuckled and pulled out his I.D.

Roxas checked it. "Yeah well, it's policy." Axel chuckled again and put his wallet back.

Roxas walked away as normally as possible. He felt like he was going to die with the way Axel was looking at him.

He got the beer and typed up the order. The blond walked back trying not stare at the red headed sex god.

"Thanks." Roxas nodded and was about to walked away when Axel stopped him. "Roxas. Can I ask you something?"

"Do you need something?" He asked politely.

"If your girlfriend cheated on you but begged and pleaded with you to give her a second chance, what would you do?"

Roxas paused. Axel had a beautiful girlfriend but he hated her even though he couldn't deny that fact. He felt bad that Axel was hurting but this could mean he'd finally be single. "I wouldn't give her a second chance. I mean who is to say she hasn't done it before or will do it again."

Axel sighed and took a drink of his beer. "Thanks. I hope that wasn't too personal."

"It's fine." He smiled and quickly walked over to table five to see if the family seated there needed anything else.

Once he was done he went to go check on Axel's food. The meal was able to be finished faster than normal because the redhead was the last person to come in before closing time. He picked up the food and while he was passing table five, he gave them the check. He didn't wait for them to get up and go pay because he went to place Axel's food in front of him.

"Would you like a refill?" Roxas asked, noticing that the glass was empty.

"Yeah, one more glass and I'm good." Axel said picking up his burger and taking a big bite out of it.

Roxas wanted to laugh. He thought it was cute the way he ate his food. Instead he wandered off to go get him a new glass. Along the way he collected his tip from the family that left. He noticed that everyone else was starting to clean up.

"Roxas did you need a ride home? Xion asked just as Roxas filled a new glass up.

"Ah no I'll be fine." The blond smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks for the offer." She smiled at him and nodded. Roxas smiled back and went to give Axel his second beer.

"Thanks." Axel said and chugged the liquor.

Roxas made a straight line with his mouth. Axel's plates were empty of food. "You must have been hungry." He said and picked up the plates.

"Not really. Could I have the check?" He asked pulling out a twenty and handed it to the blond.

"What's this?" He question with wide eyes.

"Your tip." The redhead said nonchalantly. "Can I just follow you so I can pay?"

Roxas was speechless. He noticed that every time Axel gave him a tip, it was always five or ten dollars. He blushed and shook his head allowing the taller male to follow him.

* * *

Later that night Roxas was standing outside of Axel's bedroom as he was every other night. It was something he started to do a few months ago so he could feel a little closer to his redheaded crush.

He knew Axel was asleep because he watched him from a tree that had the perfect view of the inside of the man's bedroom. It was also a perfect spot to hide. Tonight however, the blond was going to enter his obsession's chamber. He wanted to be even closer to the man. He didn't think he would be going in there so soon; yet when he saw the redhead at work, he made up his mind.

Ever so slowly he opened the door, happy that it didn't make a noise. He tiptoed over to the edge of the bed, by Axel blanket covered feet. He stared up his body with longing eyes. He wanted so badly to just crawl on the bed and curl up next to him. He wanted to touch his beautiful sleeping face and run his fingers through his red hair.

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He watched Axel's chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully. He stood there for fifteen minutes before his temptations took over his body. The blond licked his dry lips and lifted the blanket up at the foot of the bed. He crawled under and up to Axel's side.

He lay there taking in Axel's scent. It was mix of smoke, downy, and alcohol. Roxas figured Axel must have gone drinking after all. This made him frown at the thought of Axel hurting. He wished he could take that hurt away from him.

_'Im sorry Axel.' _He didn't dare speak aloud. He didn't want the redhead to wake up with him in the bed. That would just be a disaster for the young male. _'You're so good looking. Why would anyone want to hurt you like this?'_

Roxas let his fingers lightly caress Axel's smooth cheek. He couldn't believe how incredibly soft it was. The tip of his middle finger felt a lock of red hair and the teen could resist running his fingers through the crimson mane. Again he was surprised to feel how silky smooth and soft it was. He was sure that it would have felt hard.

Axel sighed contently in his sleep from the feeling of his head being stroke. It practically made Roxas freeze up. '_Maybe I should just get up and leave.' _Just as he was going to get up however, the blond teen saw that Axel wasn't wearing a shirt. This just gave him a whole new set of temptations.

Taking in a deep calming breath, Roxas placed his hand on Axel's shoulder; watching to see if he would wake up from the touch. '_He must be a heavy sleeper.'_

Taking the risk, Roxas let his hand roam over Axel's clavicle and sternum until he got to his pectorals. It sent a shiver through his very core to be able to feel Axel's chest. He couldn't believe the feeling it gave him. He had to feel more of his obsession's body.

His hand glided around his chest and over his nipples. He had to stop himself from toying with them. To make sure he didn't, his hand moved down ward so he could feel the defined but not to defined abs. It made his mouth water as he circled around on the redhead's stomach. He was so into the feel that he didn't notice the way Axel's face twitched in pleasure.

_'I-I wonder how big he is.' _Roxas gulped and slowly slide his hand down and over Axel's boxer briefs until his hand cupped over a semi hard member. _'Oh shit! He's...he's huge...what's he dreaming about to make him..so hard?' _With a shrug of his shoulder, Roxas moved his hand over to Axel's hips. He boldly let his hand run under Axel's underwear and onto his outer thigh.

"Mmm." Axel moaned from the touch and blinked his eyes open. He didn't know what was going on but whatever it was he didn't want the feeling to stop. That was until he felt the movement on his leg stop and heard a gasp to the right of him. He turned his gazed over to a head of blond hair and wide, scared blue eyes staring at him.

He snapped his tired green eyes open and jerked in surprise. "Wh-what the hell?" He said getting a look at the blond in his bed. He felt a beads of sweat start to form on his skin. His heart pounded with the fear that some rapist or killer was in his room. He was ready to bolt from his bed until he realized who the person was and how much he was shaking.

Roxas willed himself to pull his hand away. He stared to panic. He didn't know what to do or say to Axel so he didn't beat, kill, or call the cops on him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

Green eyes narrowed at the blond male staring at him. "What the hell? How did you get in here? I know I got drunk but I know damn well I had that door locked up good."

"D-dreaming." Roxas choked out praying that Axel was still hammered enough to believe his word.

"Dreaming? What do you take me for an idiot?!" He growled and sat up, making Roxas back up on the bed. "How the fuck did you get in here?!" He demanded.

"I-I..." Roxas choked out wishing he never went into the bedroom. He would give anything if he could successfully run out of the building and never let Axel see him again.

"I'm waiting Roxas." Axel crossed his arms and grumbled.

"I-it's really a dream!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut. He never thought that Axel would ever look at him with hate. It was breaking his heart. He never even got the chance to confess to him.

Axel clicked his tongue and scoffed. "Right. If this was a dream then I think you wouldn't be telling me it was a dream."

Roxas sniffled and chanced a glance at the annoyed man. '_Please don't kill me.' _He begged internally and did the only thing he could think of doing. He crawl over to Axel cautiously and slowly removed the blanket that covered his lap.

He watched Axel watch him with curious narrowed eyes. '_Please please don't hit me.'_

Roxas gulped and lowered himself in between Axel's leg and began to shyly nuzzle his crotch.

"What the h-ah...hell are you doing?!" He said trying not to let the touch on his still half hard dick effect his anger.

"It's a dream." Roxas whispered as he blushed furiously. He kissed the harding penis over the boxers before he was able to will his shy tongue to run along the length a few times.

"Ah!" Axel moaned, from the treatment. His arms fell to his sides; his eyes gazed down at the head of blond moving as he felt the tongue on the outside of his underwear. "A-a dream?" He panted, placing his hand on the blond locks, running his fingers through them.

Roxas hummed his replied; feeling too shy to say yes. "Fine, a dream ahh." Axel pushed Roxas's head away and raised his hips so he could remove the cloth blocking his skin from fully feeling the wet appendage.

Roxas face turned blood red when Axel's erection sprang to life. It was also safe to say that Axel was a natural red head. He looked up at the red head's questioning look. "Y-you want me t-to..."

"If this is a dream then you would be sucking me off like in my other dreams and not staring at my dick." He said flatly, holding back a chuckle from the astonished expression on the blond's face.

_'Did he really just say what I think he said?' _If his face could get any redder, he was sure it would have.

"Well?" Axel raised a brow and waited.

Roxas let out a shaky breath. He never in his life had given a blow job let alone a hand job. He was a complete virgin in every aspect. He's never even been kissed outside of family kisses to the cheek.

He took a deep breath. He breathed out slowly and lowered his head, giving the head a tentative lick. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be so he started to lick the head more. He slid his tongue down the shaft to the base and back up to the head where he poke the slit.

Hearing Axel's pleasured moans gave him more courage to keep licking the length until it was covered in a nice coat of salvia. It was as if it were an ice cream that he needed to keep from melting.

"Roxas, stop teasing." Axel grunted and bucked his hips, almost poking Roxas in the eye.

Roxas could feel a surge of sparks run around his body and stop at his groin. He's felt turned on before but never like this. He loved the way Axel said his name. He couldn't help but want to do more for him. He popped open his mouth and took Axel's head. He sucked and swirled his tongue around, poking the slit. His hand wrapped around the shaft and started to lightly squeeze and pump it.

"Shit." Axel groaned and bucked his hips until he was fully inside Roxas mouth. The blond had to pulled his head away and coughed with his hands over his throat.

"What's wrong?" Axel panted with glazed eyes. "Dream you" pant "always deep throats."

Roxas didn't want to do that but in order for Axel to keep thinking it was a dream he had too. He was worried that he would choke again. Or worse, he would vomit on the man's lap.

"Roxas." Axel whispered, reaching his hand over and caressed the blond's cheek. "Please stop with the teasing."

Roxas eyes began to water from how scared he was. He really didn't want to, but the way Axel was looking him made him lower his head back down. He slowly took half of Axel's erection in his mouth. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it at his pace.

"Roxas." Axel moan from the feel of the mouth back on his length. It felt to real to be a dream and yet for the hell of it he let himself believe that it was. '_There's no way he would actually do this. He's dating that black haired coworker...isn't he?'_

Roxas was able to get use to the feel of the length in his mouth as he bobbed his head and made patterns with his tongue, creating a steady rhythm. It didn't even bother him that Axel was yanking on his hair and trying to get him to go deeper. What did bother him was the fact that he had to place both his hand to hold Axel's waist down so he didn't try to thrust again.

Feeling a little braver, Roxas took more and more of Axel inside his mouth. He was sure to relax his throat knowing that that was the key. Or so he read online. It did help and with Axel moaning above him Roxas couldn't help but moan himself, sending vibrations along the shaft.

"R-Roxas. Aha I'm going to cum." Axel felt Roxas suck and bob his head faster. It was as if the blond was telling him release. "Ah fuck!" Axel moaned as he shot his warm seed into the teen's mouth.

Roxas choked on what he just swallowed. He pulled back in a coughing fit from the salty taste in his mouth. He panted to get oxygen back into his lungs while wiping the sticky fluid off of his chin._ 'I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I got to taste him. He moan my name. It's just..'_

He smiled to himself. He was proud at what he was able to do.

_'Maybe now he'll go back to sleep and I can-'_

His thoughts were cut off by Axel pulling on his arm. He yelp and was pinned against the mattress with a panting, naked Axel hovering above him. "Don't leave. You always leave before I can do anything. I'm not letting you this time." He leaned down and attacked the blond's neck with kisses and nibbles.

Roxas gasped and moaned. It was a weird feeling. He liked it and wasn't going to deny Axel to have a little fun.

The redhead licked, sucked and bit onto Roxas neck and right clavicle. He kissed up his jaw and nibbled at his ear lobe before kissing back along the jawline. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this dream."

"What dream?" Roxas asked feeling a little fuzzy.

"This dream." Axel kissed the blond, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He explored the unknown cavern not caring that he could taste himself.

Roxas was beginning to panic again. He turned his face away and gasped for air. Axel slipped his hand under the blond's shirt. He stroked the soft flesh while moving his hand upward to fondle Roxas' left nipple. His lips kissed their way up his stomach and landed on his other stub.

"Ah!" Roxas moaned and trembled. He didn't want Axel to touch him like this. Not until they dated for awhile so he could get used to the man's hands, arms, and lips.

"A-Axel p-please." He begged making Axel think he wanted more.

The redhead chuckled and pinched the nipple with his thumb and index finger while his tongue and teeth toyed with other one. His hand roamed its way down to unbuckle the blond's pants and slip his hand inside his underwear. He stroked the waiter's length loving the way the teen moaned for him.

Roxas couldn't take it anymore. His eyes quickly watered and ran down his face. He put his hands on Axel's shoulders to try to push him off but only made him stroke him faster. "Nyahh A-Axel...please st-ah-op."

"Why?" He asked lapping at the other nipple while his left hand played with the other abused wet one.

Roxas sniffled. He could either let Axel have his way with him or he could tell him the truth. Rape or a rejection and possible beating. He decided to go with the latter than having a nightmare of Axel raping him.

"I- ooh, lied. It's not a d-dream!" He cried and sniffled.

Axel froze mid stroke. He glanced at the frighten blond and asked. "So this is really happening?" Roxas nodded unable to speak.

Axel quickly sat up and moved away from the blond whom curled up in a tight ball. "Why did you lie?" He asked feeling stupid for letting himself believe something so dumb in the first place.

"D-didn't w-want you t-t-to hurt me." Roxas cried, daring to look Axel in the eye. "D-didn't want y-you to be mad at me o-o call the c-cops."

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it. "Are you going to tell me the truth about why you're here?"

Roxas sniffled and looked toward the door then back to Axel. Sadly for him, Axel noticed and furrowed his brows. "If you even try it I'll break your arm. Now tell me the truth Roxas before I really do call the cops."

Roxas couldn't help the heavier tears that flowed from his eyes. He buried his face into a pillow to muffle his sobs. He just wanted to leave and go die so he didn't have to deal with this. He just couldn't tell Axel that he had been stalking him.

"Oh for fucks sake." Axel groaned, stood up, and turned the light on. "Just get up and leave before I change my mind."

Roxas slowly sat up and fixed his clothing. His eyes were puffy and red while his cheeks were a rosy pink. He stood up on shaky legs, sniffling so his snot wouldn't leave his nose. "I-I...I'm sorry."

Axel sighed. "Just go." He said gently seeing how sensitive Roxas was.

Roxas sniffled a few more times. "I-if I-I...if I tell you...promise you won't hit m-me."

"I promise I won't hit you. Look, you should just sit down and try to calm down." Axel said finding a pair of pants on the ground and putting them on.

Roxas did as he was told and sat on the bed with his head down. Axel sat next to him and to the blond's surprise, began to rub his back up and down in an attempt to comfort him. It took a while but he was able to stop crying long enough to speak without stuttering.

"I, I came in through the sliding down in the living room. You should really learn to lock that thing by the way." He bit his lower lip.

"Why did you come here? How many times have you come here? How did you even know I lived here?"

"...to see you...I lost count after a hundred. I-I...I followed you home." Roxas kept his eyes glued to his lap.

"So you've been stalking me? For how long?" Axel asked giving Roxas no hint on how he felt.

"Two years."

Axel inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose. "Why were you in my bed touching me?" He knew why. It was clear as day light that the blond must like him.

Roxas stayed quiet. He could feel his face burn from embarrassment. "I don't know...I just...I wanted to lay next you and then one thing led to another..Axel I'm sorry." He said lifting his head up and gazed at emotionless emerald eyes. "Can I ask something?"

"What?"

"We're you lying too?" The blond gulped. He was scared but he wanted to know. "A-about dreaming of me g-giving you...doing what I did?"

It was Axel's turn to feel his face burn with color. He want going to admit it. "I don't know what you're taking about."

Roxas frowned and stood up. "That's not fair! I told you the truth but you start lying. That's really fucked up."

"I didn't think you had the balls to yell at someone who can call the cops on you at any moment."

"You're a bastard you know that? How can you just...I gave you a-a...forget it...I'm sorry that I've caused you trouble. I won't..follow you anymore and if you want I'll quit my job so you can still go eat there."

Axel was in complete shock. The teen was willing to leave work just to benefit him. "What about your girlfriend? Wouldn't she be sad that she isn't working with you?"

"Girlfriend?" Roxas asked, still feeling embarrassment for acting like a child. "I don't have a girlfriend. I-I've liked you from the first moment I saw you."

"Is that so...If you like me so much then why did you stop me?"

Roxas could feel his ears burn this time. "It would have been my first time and I didn't want it to happen like that. To be honest I didn't even want to do what I did."

"You mean the blow job. First time huh? With the way you worked your mouth I can't believe it."

"It's true!" Roxas blushed and flailed his arms.

"Calm down." Axel stood up and forced Roxas to sit back down. "I like you too alright? I did have dreams of you giving me head. But like I said when I pinned you down. You would leave before I got the chance to try anything.

Roxas, if you can believe it or not; thinking about how you made me feel has me turned on again. You can either leave or let me finish. Your choice."

"I-if I leave?"

"Then, it may be a while before you ever see me again. I may not look it but I'm pretty pissed off for more than one reason. I'm not going to forgive you either way. Not yet at least."

'_He wants me...and not just dream me. He wants the real me.'_

"Will you stop if I ask?" He looked up with uncertainty.

"Yes."

Roxas heart melted. Even though he was afraid, he wanted to feel Axel. He wanted the man to show him some kind of love and not the lust he showed before. He didn't even think that he could just be a rebound. All he cares about was Axel.

He timidly moved further onto the bed and removed his shirt. Axel turned the lights back off, smirking as he crawled over to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He forced out and allowed Axel kiss him. He shyly kissed back, enjoying the feel of the other man's lips. His hands roamed up Axel's chest and around his neck were they rested.

Axel poked his tongue out and Roxas willingly opened for him. They made out for a few minutes. Tongues dancing and playing. Roxas thought Axel was going to just go straight for the sex. He was really happy that Axel was considering his feelings.

Axel broke the kiss and moved back to where he had first left his mark on the creamy skin of Roxas' neck. He abused the area and did the same on the other side all while his fingers played with perked nipples.

"Ha Axel." Roxas moaned and bucked his hips. His crotch rubbed against Axel's stomach, loving the feel of friction.

Axel chuckled and dragged his tongue along the blond's nipples, down to his navel, and back again. He left his marks all over Roxas's torso. All the while Roxas moaned and bucked his hips.

Axel held his hips down so he could remove the waiter's pants and boxers, along with his shoes and socks. "Someone looks happy to see me." He mocked and flicked his finger against the tip of Roxas erection.

"Ah. A-Axel don't do that."

"Why not?" He flicked it again before slowly stroking the organ until little beads of precum leaked out. "You seem to like to it." He stopped his strokes and raised a leg over his shoulder, kissing his inner thigh.

"Ahhaxel p-please...it's embarrassing." Roxas panted out, shivering from the feel of Axel's tongue on his thigh and fingers stoking the outer part of his leg.

Axel hummed as he nipped at the supple skin. His hand traveled from Roxas' thigh down to his ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Roxas arched his back, gasping for air. Axel put the leg back down and started to work on the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"C-can't...Axel I-I." Roxas called out and Axel knew what was going to happen. He lowered his head and took the blond in his mouth, swallowing his hot seed. His eyes watched Roxas pleasured face as the blond threw his head back and called out his name.

"We're not done yet." Axel said running his fingers over the blond's essence. He used that to slick his fingers up to his liking. He parted Roxas legs, bending them so the tight heat was exposed.

"Roxas, you said you've never done this before. Does that make you a virgin?" Roxas gave a breathy yes. "Are you sure you want it to be me that changes that? How do you know I won't just get a restraining order on you when this is all over?"

"I don't care. I want it to be you." He whined, trying to catch his breath.

Axel leaned over to give Roxas a kiss as he slid in the first finger without warning.

"Ahhh shit!" Roxas cried and squeezed around Axel's finger.

The red head groaned from how tight he was. "Try to relax." He panted and started to kiss his face to distract him. The walls around his finger loosened enough for him to wiggle it around. "That's it." He whispered and began to slowly thrust his finger.

"Feels weird." Roxas shut his eyes trying to get used to feeling.

"Does it still hurt?" His obsession asked, moving his finger in a circular manner.

"Not so much." The waiter kept his eyes shut, gasping at the feel of another finger inside of him. He felt them thrust together in a scissoring motion.

Roxas' legs twitched and his toes curled. His hands balled up as he clenched the sheets beneath him. Axel slipped a third finger in ignoring the way Roxas whimpered. "You've got to relax." He said gently, stopping all movement until the blond stopped squishing his digits. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. But this will make it easier."

Roxas sniffled and nodded. Axel kissed him sweetly. His fingers stayed in places as he allowed Roxas to taste himself. The teen moaned into the kisses, tongues battling for dominance. Axel let himself lose just so he could feel the smaller muscle explore his own mouth. He jerked his fingers on relax, hitting Roxas's prostate dead on.

"Axel!" Roxas cried breaking the kiss. "D-do that again."

"Alright." He chuckled, sucking on his neck while he moved his fingers again, randomly brushing over the nerves.

"Oh A-Axel pl-please...I want...I want..."

Axel pulled his fingers out. He reached over to his bedside dresser, pulled out a condom and quickly put it on. "I'm sorry to say I don't have any lube or lotion." He said. "This might hurt more than it should."

Roxas whimpered. He didn't want pain. He was starting to get scared again and yet he wanted to keep going. "Spit?"

Axel grinned and started to spit and lather up his cock. Once he was happy, he angled himself and slowly pushed in.

"Ah! Hurts!" Roxas threw his arm over his mouth and bit down.

Axel moved the arm away to kiss him. "Just tell me when it's okay for me to go further."

Roxas sniffled, kissing Axel back. Little by little the redhead filled the blond up with sex until he was at the hilt. Axel patiently waited for Roxas to adjust to his size. When he felt the teen move his hips, he knew he was ready. The redhead didn't hesitate to pull out, until just his tip was inside, then slam back in.

He groaned as he continued his thrusts, milking Roxas moans of pain turn pleasure. "Ro-asss so tight."

"Axel, nghh, Axel m-more." Roxas moaned wrapping his legs around Axel's waist, trying to get him to go deeper.

Axel obeyed and moved faster into the small body. His balls slapped against Roxas' cheeks making a loud clapping sound the faster he went. He had his hands on Roxas hips, pulling the blond to match his thrusts. Roxas knew he would have bruises but he didn't care. He simply reaches between his legs and stroked himself to oblivion.

"Axel!" Roxas arched his back once Axel hit his sweet spot.

The redhead grinned and hit the bundle of nerves over and over until Roxas was a trembling mess. He knew the blond was close by the way he tighten up around him. It just made him pound the blond harder until Roxas screamed his name in ecstasy.

"Axel!" He cried so loud, that they were both sure the neighbors could hear.

Axel moaned with him, feeling the blond's walls squeeze him. A few more thrusts and Axel's orgasm exploded. "Roxas." He grunted riding it out.

He pulled out and rolled over so he didn't smash the blond. Both were covered in sweat. Stomachs and chest covered in the blond's love juice. They lay there trying to catch their breath for a few minutes, enjoying the after glow.

Axel reached around on the floor and picked up a random shirt. He wiped both their body's clean from the sticky mess. He took off his condom, tied the end and flung it into the darkness. He then sat up and switched the lamp on so he could look at the tired blond.

"So? How was it?" He asked, gazing at the teen's body.

"It wasn't what I thought it would be." Axel furrowed his brows. "It was even better." Roxas laughed from the way Axel looked. "But...I guess I should get going right?" He asked sadly. He knew he wouldn't be able to get up and walk with out pain shooting through his lower back, ass,and legs.

"You don't have to go." Axel shrugged acting as if he didn't care.

"I think I should." Roxas sat up, holding back a scream of pain.

"Roxas, just stay." Axel said making the blond lay back down. He pulled up the blanket, turn off the light, and laid back down beside the blond.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"I told you I liked you didn't I?" Axel kissed his cheek and pulled his body toward his own, in an embrace.

"Then why are you acting like I disgust you?"

"I don't know how to act. Not right now. I'm still pissed off even though what we did was amazing."

Roxas nuzzled his face against the other man's chest. "Did I piss you off?"

"You did. But I don't think I can stay mad at you. What I'm pissed at is the fact that it took you so long to tell me how you felt. If I had known, I would have just broken up with my cheating girlfriend a long time ago and ask you out."

"Oh." Roxas' face was tomato red. "I'm sorry?" He asked staring at the man's chest.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I scared you. But I have to say, I'm kinda freaked that you've been stalking me. You're not one of those people who are obsessed with a person thinking its love are you?"

"..."

"Roxas?"

"I...I'm obsessed with you."

"I see..."

"But! I do like you a lot. Even if you ended up rejecting me I would still like to at least be your friend!" He said quickly, hoping that he didn't shove Axel away from him.

"So if I were to fuck someone else tomorrow and told you about it; you wouldn't try to kill the person?"

"Of course not! If the person made you happy then so be it. I would be crushed but I don't want to see you hurt again. I-I love you Axel. I really do. Even if you don't believe me.."

Roxas bit his lip, trying not to cry. He loved the man more than anything. He was obsessed with him but he wanted him to be happy. He just wished that Axel would love him back.

Warm arms held the blond tighter. Roxas couldn't even feel any room for gaps between his and Axel's body. He was so close he could feel Axel's pounding heart. "Axel?"

"Just go to sleep now. I really hope you weren't lying to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to wake up and see you still here, in my arms. If I find out that this is a dream then I don't know what I'd do. I might just show up at Star Pendant, drag you outside, pin you to the wall, and have my way with you."

Roxas' face heat up so much he was sure he would pass out. "Axel?"

"I don't care Roxas. I've liked you for a while myself. If I had known that that girl wasn't your girlfriend I would have hinted something to you."

"What does this mean?"

"Go out with me and we'll find out."

Roxas couldn't believe it. He felt himself crying again. Only this time it was tears of joy. He pushed away from Axel so he could scoot up and kiss him passionately. "You mean it?"

"Yes." Axel chuckled tiredly. "I mean it."

Roxas kissed him again. "I would love nothing more."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the crap fest. I'm going to go hide now**


End file.
